Just the beginning
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: He is her sworn enemy but when she is taken sparks fly. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Bad at summaries. Sorry.


I am cornered in an alley with no-where to go and my sworn enemy on the other side waiting to finish me off. His eyes a golden color and hair as jet black as the night sky. Zuko. He smiles and walks over to where I am and laughs.

"How long did you think it was going to take for me to find you and the others?" He has an evil glint in his eyes but I can still tell he is derailing and about to go into a downwards spiral.

"I wasn't running and I knew it was only a matter of time before you found me again. Why do you think I sent Aang and the others on ahead of me?" A smile appears on my face and I don't try to hide it. He is fuming and I love it.

His hands start to glow red and I am still smiling hoping to look brave as my end looms near. Then he lets his hands fall to his sides and looks at the ground. I open my water pouch and sling it at him Zuko is faster than I thought he was going to be so I was tackled on the ground and heat starts to radiate off him like a volcano ready to erupt. My body is still cool from my previous waterbending and his heat doesn't bother me till his hands clamp around my neck.

My hands fly up to my neck and I begin to claw at his hands in hope to get a little air so I can breathe right again. His grip gets tighter as he realizes this causes me pain. I start to smell burning flesh and feel my skin being burnt and I lay there and start to give up hope. Zuko's grip loosens and he collapses on top of me. The weight of his body renders me enabled. Then I hear footsteps running to Zuko's aid, but in the panic they don't leave me in the street they pick me up and take me with them.

I am thrown into a metal crate and thrown on the back of a wagon and we start down the street. I see people through the holes that are drilled in the sides of the crate and they all seem happy and oblivious to everything that is going on around them. I am being taken away from their grasps and they have no clue what is going on, but in all of this I dare not scream and attract attention to the wagon or the people in the wagon in fear. I guess.

I hear talking in the front of the wagon but I can't make sense of anything they are saying so I close my eyes and focus on the things that are important to me. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Dad, the tribe, Mou-mou, Apa, Gran-gran, and even Suki.

Tears fall from my face and pool around me. I know that I could use the water from my tears to get me out but I don't try anything. I laugh a little as I realize it's not fear keeping me here but love.

The only thing I have never really felt for anyone and yet I am going to stay a prisoner for the ones I love. Ironic that I wouldn't let anyone else do anything like this and yet I am going to sacrifice myself for the ones I love.

In my train of thought I hadn't realized the wagon had came to a stop. I was lifted out of the crate and thrown to the ground. My body felt as though I had been thrown through a meat grinder and there was no way to recover from it. I roll over onto my back and look up and notice Zuko standing over me. The moon is shining brighter than any other night. Maybe Yue is trying to tell me something. Zuko meets my eyes and I know he is seeing into my soul and I squirm.

"Katara why?"

"Why what?"

He looks at me and I look right back at him and he bends down and touches my cheek. Heat rises to my face. Wait no, this is wrong I can't like the enemy.

"Why do you have this effect on me?"

Zuko looks as confused as I feel but with a lot more dignity.

"What do you mean Zuko?" He still has his hand on my cheek and I still have a blush on my face. I look down and as I do I sink closer to him.

Zuko smells so good. Wait what! My heart starts beating against my chest quicker than a hummingbird's wings. His chest is right next to mine and I feel a pull and realize he is pulling me by my waist to him. I'm straddling his waist by time he is done pulling me to him.

"I mean you drive me crazy and I always find myself searching for you and when it comes down to it I feel beyond maddened that you only think it's all about Aang. I look at everything you got and I become ill."

His hands trail down my sides and he rest them on my thighs. Heat spreads all over my body .and I feel a twist in my stomach that I only felt about one other person. Jet. Zuko must feel the tension in my body because he lifts his hands and there only hovering on my skin.

"You drive me crazy Zuko, and I don't understand it but I feel a strange pull to you. I tried to cover it up with Jet, but look how well that turned out. Then Aang but he is more of a brother than anything else." I place my hand on his cheek and heat from him spreads from his body to mine.

I laugh and look at him he looks confused but that makes it only funnier. He leans toward me and kisses me softly at first then it turns desperate.

I feel like i'm floating on air and that starts to turn to clouds. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer. It feels like forever but its just the beginning.


End file.
